Kirby: Hexis
Kirby Hexis is an upcoming 2.5D game made by MysterE Games and published by Nintendo. It is the first game of a semi-reboot trilogy of the franchise. It will be released in 2014, and will be a Wii U exclusive. It will feature the loveable fluffball Kirby on a quest to save Popstar from a force so evil that some monsters simpally died on the spot! It was rated E10+ because of the brutallity of the villain in question. It will also will feature every returning Copy-Ability from past games, including the Super Abilities that made Kirby's Return to Dreamland famous. It will feature Multiplayer, the five playable characters will be Kirby, Bandana Dee, the Kleebies, King Dedede(only in SM), Meta Knight(only in EX), and the Gampad character, a lost little star. The hub of the game is a small planetoid called Centeniess, somewhere for the inhabitants of worlds that have had their worlds destroyed by the evil that threatens Kirby's beloved Popstar. It will be a 2.5D game, which means that there will be certain 3D sections every now and then. Gameplay The game brings back many elements from previous games, such as the signature Copy Abilities. The only players who can use the Copy Abilities is, however, Kirby and the Kleebies. There are truly six playable characters: Kirby, Waddle Dee, King Dedede, a lost star child, and two of the Kleebies. Every independent character has their own weapon to defend themselves. As far as Copy Abilities go, there are all of the returning Copy Abilities from the past, even the infamous Copy copy ability. Even Super Abilities return, with one new one, the Barrichade Ability. Kirby can, like always, inhale air and float for a certain amount of time, as with other characters find other means of levitation. The Warp-Star still has a role in the game, though, it is shattered at the beginning of the game, so Kirby must collect the shards of this once proud relic. The ability to watch cutscenes also returns, as does the Arena and True Arena. The game introduces a new plot about Kirby trying to stop an ancient evil. Story Mode The story begins in a lost quadrent of space. Two Waddle Doos are fighting over a bizarre stone next to an ancient well. Suddenly, one drops it into the well. Then a flash appears, and an evil monster emerges from a purple portal, and attacks the two waddle doos. He eats them, and then spits them out. They appear to be covered in purple goo, and turn into hideous beasts. The monster points to a far off planet, the great Popstar! Meanwhile, Kirby is fighting King Dedede over a piece of cake yet again. Dedede summons some of his minions to get the cake. Then, a small purple beast slightly resembling a Waddle Doo comes over to the King's minions, snatches the cake, eats it, and then bites one of the Waddle Dees. It then turns into a drooling beast as well. Then another one with wings appears and puts King Dedede in a cage, and flies off. A huge monster enters Popstar and begins to spawn more beasts. Kirby eats a sword enemy and gains the sword ability. He then summons a Warpstar and flies toward the monster. One of the beasts hands King Dedede to the monster. The monster then signals Kirby to stop, and tells him to hand over the warpstar. Kirby does so, only for the monster to crush it with one of his golden fists. He then blows away the tiny crystals, and grabs Kirby. He's about to turn him into a beast when he is blasted! Kirby then see's the Battleship Halberd off in the distance, fighting off the beasts. Meta Knight grabs Kirby and pulls him in the Halberd. He explains that that is Singularitox, a world consuming monster, and only the Warpstar could stop him. The Halberd is attacked by the beasts, and Kirby is put into an escape pod. He is instructed to find and reassemble the Warpstar. He is blasted off into space, sadly waving goodbye to Popstar. Kirby lands in a small forest-like area called Dairy Delta. He decides to explore. When he goes deep into the forest, he finds a small star child being attacked by two monsters, Bonkers and Dark Matter. Kirby then interferes, and initiates in a mini-boss battle. After defeating the two monsters, Kirby goes over to the Star Child, and asks if he's all right. The star child introduces himself as Staro, but says that's all he can remember. He decides that he can help Kirby, but brakes the fourth wall to tell Kirby how to use the gamepad to reveal secrets. Once Kirby learns, the duo go deeper into the forest, and meets Bandana Dee and the Kleebies. He explains that he escaped Popstar, as did the Kleebies. They join Kirby's team and go deeper into the forest, fighting monsters along the way. When they reach the exact center of the forest, they find a tree. Kirby thinks its another Whispy Wood, but then it morphs into a bull and then an eagle, and then the first boss battle initiates. After defeating the Whispy Morpher, it spits out a part of the Warpstar! Staro thinks that maybe the warpstar shattered all across this strange world. Staro then explains that he can pull up the progress for the collection of the pieces, and then, they emerge from the forest to find a city! They are greeted by many different creatures. The heroes are confused, and they explain that this is Centeniess, a place for beings whose worlds were destroyed by The Evil. Staro deducts that the evil is Singularitox. They then meet a scientist who is named Dr. Mackleval, and he says that energy signals have been going off the charts! Kirby tells them his story, and the inhabitants say that they could stay. Dr. Mackleval says that he can use his technology to track the pieces. And thus, a new adventure begins. The player then goes through a new path opened by the Warp Star piece. They go to an ocean where, after the first level, they go into a great giant ark called Aggrivated Ark. They go through many enemies and face the Water Galaboros and the Fatty Puffer. They then see a huge portion of the ship filled with prison cells. The heroes then wonder what the cells were for. Then, the cells open and attack the players. They go through many water-based monsters, all for the fact that Staro believes the piece is near by. They then go to a giant cage, where they fight The Forgotten, a huge eel-like enemy. After defeating it, it releases the piece, and they go back to Cenestisis. Then, Dr. Mackleavlel goes to his lab, and uses the shards power to open up a new path. The heroes then go to the new path and find themselves at a candy Go-Kart-based world known as Radical Revenue. They realize that Staro has a mysterious connection with the Warp Star as he can sense when the pieces are near by. Kirby is then almost ran over by a crazed Go-Karter. Bandana Dee then says they need Go-Karts to traverse this world. After going through a small mini game, they go on to the open track. They fight candy based enemies and mini bosses, like Devil Dogs and Muffin Men. After fighting their way through racers, they discover the Grand Go-Kart Stadium. Then, they are challenged by an evil racer named Rebel, the self proclaimed and his super kart, The Enforcer. They discover that he is using a warp star piece to power his kart, and so they battle him. After beating him, Rebel vows on vengeance, and then runs off. The heroes collect the piece and go back to Cenestisis, where they discover the doc experimenting on his nerdy assistant, Lesley. He discovers they are there, and the heroes give the piece to Dr. Mackleavel, and he opens a new path. However, before the heroes can leave, the Doc explains that this time, one of Centenisis' residents has the star piece! The heroes gasp. The doc says that his name is sketchers, and he lives on Shadow Alley. They find Sketchers, and he says that they need to bring him the geekian urn from New Dedede Castle. They go to the region known as King Karols, and discover that King Dedede is in charge of this castle. A beast then sneaks in, and bites dedede. The heroes then battle him. Once Sketchers gets his urn, he gives them the star piece. A new path is opened up. The new path leads to Never-ending Nessers, a giant maze where Kirby and Staro are forced to find the new piece from the Maze Master. Extra Mode This Mode is unlocked after defeating the main story. One plays as Meta Knight on a quest for revenge against Galacta Knight. There are only four worlds. Four months after the events of the main game, Meta Knight discovers the Battleship Halberd has been hijacked! He finds a note from Galacta Knight, and he wants revenge! Meta goes out for Galacta, and will decide it once and for all. Special Mode An extra mode where one plays as King Dedede in a quest to reclaim his feast from a giant bat-like creature. It, again, only has four worlds. King Dedede is out enjoying a feast, when, suddenly. a huge bat called Basilisk steals his food and flies off to the Eternal Volcano. Dedede goes out to get his food back! Levels A list of levels. Main Story World 1: Dairy Delta World 2: Aggravated Ark World 3: Radical Revenue World 4: Kings Karols World 5: Never-ending Nessers World 6: Egg Enigmas World 7: Snappy Snivelers World 8: Supernatural Severia World 9: The Forever Portal Extra Mode World E1: Willow Wyverns World E2:Ill Industry World E3: Luscious Lake World E4: Lavender Lanterns Special Mode World S1: Revival Raceway World S2: Illuminated Incorporated World S3: Syrup Sacks World S4: Eternal Endurance List of Characters The following is a list of characters. Playable Characters * = Only playable in one of the extra Modes. NPC Characters Villains List of Copy Abilities Bosses For a more detailed list, see: Kirby: Hexis/bosses Enemies See: Kirby: Hexis/enemies The Arena A ruthless challenge of who can last the longest. Traditionally a boss endurance and four maximum tomatoes at the entrance. A simple boss endurance. The True Arena The ultimate challenge! Armed with only two maximum tomatoes and the copy ability of your choice. You must face down the normal bosses, the EX bosses, the Special bosses, a Singularitox replica, and a special appearance of Marx Soul himself! All bosses have twice as much power save for Singularitox. Are YOU the ultimate Kirby Master? Sequel? In a press confrence with a MysterE Games representitive, it was confirmed that there will be a sequel, and tha it would be called Kirby: Darkest Hour, but nothing else was said, as the project is in early development. Trivia * All of the first letters of every world in the game, save for the Forever Portal, spells out DARKNESS WILL RISE. It could be a hint to the upcoming darker-natured sequel, Kirby: Darkest Hour. * Staro, the game's gamepad character makes several references to past characters in the series such as when Kirby first seems distrustful of him, he says What, its not like I'm going to try to betray you and take over the universe! Who do you think I am? This is a reference to two popular past villains, Magolor and Marx. *Radical Revenue, the main story's third world, is based off of Wreck-it Ralph's Sugar Rush, and Rebel is based off of Turbo.